ccamp_halfbloodfandomcom-20200215-history
Jayce Raiden
Jayce Raiden ''(played by Ace) ''is the son of Zeus. He is mostly known for his good advice, mature attitude, and love of novels. He's been at Camp for only 3 years. Biography Born in Los Angeles, Jayce grew up in a suburban neighborhood just like any other kid. His mom was an intelligent and stunning woman who held a job as a lawyer, and a great one as that. He had a pretty normal childhood, and his mom made sure to have time for him since they didn't live outside of their means. However, everything changed when Jayce hit puberty, and not for the reasons you're thinking. Monsters began to find Jayce, and soon targeted in and out of school. Fortunately for him, instead of just being the monster's next meal, he suddenly developed his powers with lightning and electricity at the same time. It wasn't easy, but Jayce was able to fend the monsters off until the eleventh grade. Meanwhile, his mother had known nothing, and he'd grown stronger and stronger as a fighter, relying not only on his powers but on his wits. The monsters had started off small, but quickly grew in strength and numbers, and by the eleventh grade they'd become too much for him to handle. However, he wasn't ready to give in just yet. He was only required to take two classes, English and a final social studies class, and that's what he did. He was already ahead in math and science, so it was no big deal anyways. After second period, he would leave and go to a secluded area, somewhere like the beach or the warehouse district, and fight any monsters that came his way. Some days he got lucky and didn't have to fight, or only found a lone opponent, but most days it wasn't that easy. There were a lot of close calls, but somehow he made it through until graduation. Maybe it was just pure luck, but on graduation day not a single monster appeared. After that, however, he knew he couldn't endanger his mom, and he told finally told her everything he'd been through. She didn't want to believe it, but after he showed her the scars of the many battles he'd fought, she agreed he had to go. Before she did, however, she knew she needed to reveal a secret she had long kept hidden from him, because this very well could've been the only opportunity she had. She told him that, when she had been young and fallen in love with Zeus, she had still been beginning her career when she had gotten pregnant with him. However, she didn't think she could be a good mother and also focus on her job, and with Zeus having already left she knew she wouldn't be able to support a child. So she had used the day after pill to prevent herself from getting pregnant, but fortunately for Jayce his godly heritage protected him from the worst of the pill. Due to this however, his demigod aspects were damaged to some extent. The normal ADHD and dyslexia associated with demigods, which allow them to react quickly during fights and read Greek, will never be as present in Jayce, which would hinder him in close combat fights against faster opponents or other demigods, since his reaction speed wouldn't be as quick as theirs. On the bright side he is better able to concentrate, which explains how he made it through high school and has developed a love for reading which is uncommon even for Athena kids due to the dyslexia. Another side effect was that his demigod scent, which would begin to attract monsters towards him at a young age, was stifled by this as well. It was thanks to this that he was able to, as a child of one of the Big Three, get so far in life without having to go to Camp Half-Blood. As the years went on, however, his demigod scent (enhanced by puberty) began to attract monsters to him, and now his demigod scent would be at normal levels. Fortunately for him, his powers weren't affected, or else he would've stood no chance. At any rate, luck was definitely on his side, but that is a story for another day. Jayce was hurt by his mother's secret, but he wasn't angry at her. She was crying and asking him to forgive her, and Jayce did without any hesitation. She had raised him with love even though she hadn't wanted him, and that's all he could've asked for. While he had no idea what was coming, she arranged for a flight to New York, and a few days later he arrived at Camp Half-Blood. He was there for a year before he met Alyssa, who he slowly began to fall in love with. They began dating on February 29 after the Valentine's Dance, and they've been together for two years now. Jayce's only wish now is to be able to live a long life with Alyssa. As a demigod it won't be easy, but he won't give up hope. Physical Appearance Jayce stands at 6 foot 2 inches. He is Caucasian with light blue eyes and short blond hair. He also has a moderate amount of facial hair that he keeps trimmed close to his face. His frame is large and muscular, but not overly so. He wears a silver lightning bolt earring in his left ear. Mental Appearance Strengths- Intelligence: Along with his HS diploma, Jayce is naturally intelligent and a great leader like most Zeus kids. Solid: Whether you just need someone to count on or to keep you safe, Jayce is pretty tough and can take a beating. He'll listen to your problems and be a shoulder to cry on if you need one. Powers: Definitely a big part of his strengths, he uses his powers with lightning to fight. If he's around an electric object, he can drain it to power his own abilities, and he's had a lot of practice with it. Social: He's really easy to talk to, charismatic and charming. Weaknesses- Claustrophobia: He can kinda handle elevators for a short time, but definitely not packed ones, and even then that's pushing it. Unacrobatic: Jayce is about as limber as a log. Overly mature: Can sometimes intimidate others because he's older than them, which makes it hard for him to relate to people that are younger than him. Long Fuse, Bad Temper: If he gets made angry, which isn't common since he does have lots of restraint and self-control, he won't be calmed down easily. His fighting also worsens when he gets mad. Bothering Alyssa is probably the best way to anger him. Powers Electricity Manipulation (includes generation, redirection, and induction): Jayce can manipulate electricity in any way he chooses. Creating it himself takes quite a large amount of focus and power, whereas redirecting currently existing electricity is a much easier task. Finally, he can also absorb electricity, which allows him to gain an overall power boost from it, similar to how Poseidon kids who stand in water draw power from it. Superstrength: Although not to the same extent as Hercules, Jayce’s strength is certainly something to behold. He can’t exactly tear apart a lion with his bare hands, but he has lifted a truck with them in a pinch. Weapon His weapon is a silver spear dubbed Thunder. He wears a silver earring in the shape of a lightning bolt in his left ear which transforms into his spear when he passes an electric current through it. Trivia Alyssa is actually Jayce's first girlfriend; he never dated anyone else due to the fact that before 10th grade, he wasn't exactly a catch, and by the time he finally did look somewhat attractive he was too busy dealing with fending off monsters to realize any girl was interested in him. The reason Jayce's weapon is silver, and not Celestial Bronze, IS WIP Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Zeus Cabin Category:Ace